doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Forgotten Suns Chapter Twenty Seven
Inside the Tardis, the Doctor had been very busy indeed. He had managed to compile quite a bit of data from Null’s chip, scrutinising it much faster than his companions would have been able to. Of course, he had been forced to use the scanner to view it in sufficient detail, which perforce meant that he was unable to keep an eye on what was happening outside. So he had been quite surprised when Jamie had yelled past the giant hand blocking the door. “Doctor! We’re all set out here! What do ye want us tae do now?” “Ah, splendid, Jamie!’ (Hadn’t they only just left?) ‘I’m very nearly ready myself, as it happens. Just a few more little details to finalise… Now, I want you to ask Null to activate the Master Control Board, if he would be so kind. We need a monitor, or screen, whatever he thinks best - to display some of the data I have managed to recover from his chip. Understand?” “Aye, Doctor, nae problem - I’ll let him know.” “Not so fast, Jamie, there’s more!’ the Doctor hurriedly added, moving nearer to the door and patting Null’s hand. (In what he hoped was a reassuring manner!) Speaking in a lower tone, he asked, ‘can you still hear me Jamie? Jolly good. Could you also tell Null, quietly if at all possible, that I am going to try my little experiment shortly, please? All he needs to do is keep his hand as still as he can, I believe it is near enough to the console for me to reach. He probably won’t feel anything more than my own hand on one of his fingers, so I will let you know when I am done. Just one more thing, Jamie… If it works, and he finds that he can understand everyone… I think that it would be advisable if he didn’t speak to the Oortelians for the time being, we don’t want to let them know just yet.” “Eh? Why not, Doctor, isn’t that the whole point - so that he can to talk to them directly?” “Well, yes, of course…. But not just yet, Jamie. I have my reasons. I’ll explain later, alright?” Fortunately his Scottish companion was prepared to trust him, even if the lad sounded a little perplexed. Now that all the ‘little details’ had been attended to - it was the moment of truth. Rubbing his hands together like a fighter chalking up prior to a bout, he shrugged his shoulders and addressed the air. “Well, Old Girl, I’m pretty sure you know what I’m trying to do here, so I will greatly appreciate all the help you can give me. I do hope that I’m not asking for too much. I know you have had a rough time of it, but I’m afraid that this is rather important. Well… No time like the present, as we time travelers like to say… Here goes!” Placing one hand on the edge of the console, the Doctor began to stretch out toward Null’s closest digit… Then he hesitated. He was actually much more nervous about what he was about to attempt than he had allowed Zoe or Jamie to realise. He still possessed some vague and blurry memories from his previous incarnation (although he tried not to dwell on them), of somehow making contact with his current self - although it hadn’t actually happened to him yet. Not only was this confusing in itself, but he also found the incomplete memory rather disturbing: he had a vague recollection of seeing himself meet his replacement - unless it was all just the result of too much cheese before bedtime! Still, he convinced himself, faint heart never won fair spaceman: so he took a fortifying deep breath and got a good grip on a large fingertip. With both arms at full stretch, between Null and the console, the Doctor closed his eyes as his face scrunched up in furious concentration, Then he hissed “Contact!” between his gritted teeth. It was, perhaps, fortunate that no-one else was there to witness this display; as he also found himself unconsciously squatting down slightly. He could just imagine what Jamie might say - were he to see him in such an undignified position… Nothing happened. It continued to happen for an uncomfortable period of anxious anticipation, and then the Doctor heard the unmistakable sound of the Tardis preparing for dematerialisation! The eye closest to the console snapped open as he glared at the time rotor in horror, only to relax slightly as he realised that it wasn't actually moving. “Ah… You had me worried there for a moment! I take it that you are trying to help, but please remember that I only have two hearts!” He increased the pressure of his grip on the console to show that the effort was appreciated, nonetheless. An interminable time passed as the Doctor crouched, both eyes once more closed in deep thought, and simply concentrated on providing a telepathic conduit. It may have been seconds, it may have been hours - he honestly couldn’t tell. But suddenly he felt a totally unexpected and indefinable… Connection! If asked to explain the sensation to anyone else, the Doctor did not believe that he would have been able to do so, but… Somehow… Standing up straight and shaking out his hands, the Doctor was startled to discover that he was drenched in sweat, but he felt no discomfort. In fact, he felt rather good. Patting the console affectionately, he stretched out his arms; as if welcoming the universe into his embrace, and then let out a deeply satisfied sigh. “Well,’ he announced as he fetched out his handkerchief to mop his brow, ‘that was most interesting!” Dashing over to the door once more, he checked that Jamie was still in earshot. Finding the young man waiting patiently in attendance, the Doctor passed on his news. “I’m not sure just what did happen, Jamie, but you can tell Null that something happened, and he can relax his hand a bit now.” “That good to hear, Doctor! Shall I go and see if he can understand me if I try a little Gaelic?” “I’m afraid that won’t do much good, Jamie, he already understands you, doesn’t he?” “But he disnae ken Gaelic, does he!” “That doesn’t matter. The translation circuits don’t work like that - why do you think we can converse with the indigenous lifeforms wherever we go? No, Jamie, we hear what they are saying in our language, and vice versa for them. Now that you have travelled in the Tardis, you could probably even understand Old High Gallifreyan!” The Doctor couldn’t help but chuckle at his own ‘in-joke’, but obviously it meant nothing to Jamie. “Ah, right you are then, Doctor. If you say so… Oh, before I forget, Null says that he has established a link to the MCB, and the test signal is stable. He can either, um… wait a minute, I know this… Oh Aye! He can either ‘project the information onto the forward bulkhead, or feed it to a smaller monitor on the board itself.’ He thinks that the monitor may be easier for little people like us to see.” “I totally agree with him, Jamie! Perhaps now I can see if I managed to incorporate an audio element into…” “Excuse me, Doctor, sorry to interrupt…’ Jamie interrupted, ‘but he also asked me to ask you something.’ This threw the Doctor off track momentarily, but he recovered quickly, inviting his young companion to continue. ‘Well, is there no chance that ye’ could run out a little more cable? He is getting very uncomfortable lying down here on the floor!” “Well now, let me think…’ the Doctor prevaricated. Of course, he had allowed plenty of cable for the connection - he had just been less than generous in parceling it out… Until now. ‘Yes, Jamie, I do believe that - with a little rejigging - I can accommodate his request! But please ask him to stay close by the Tardis. I won’t be able to close the door with the cable running out, and I wouldn’t like anybody to get too… curious.” “Fair enough, Doctor. I’ll just go and tell him what ye’ve said, then I’ll be right back!” This time the Doctor allowed Jamie to depart without further ado, and began unspooling some more cable from its hiding place in the console plinth. By the time Jamie returned there proved to be more than enough for the giant pilot to resume his seated position, so the young Highlander nipped into the Tardis, to ask the Doctor if he wanted any more messages relayed. “No, thank you, Jamie. Let’s try this instead!’ The little man, looking even more bedraggled than usual, led him over to the console. He indicated a microphone jutting out that Jamie had never noticed before, but that kind of thing was always happening in the Tardis, so he didn’t let it bother him. With a dramatic flourish, the Doctor flipped a switch then bent towards the ’phone. ‘Hello, Null, this is the Doctor. Can you hear me? Over.” “I can hear you perfectly well, Doctor,’ came a slightly surprised reply. (Jamie looked around in puzzlement, but couldn’t tell where the sound originated.) ‘You are coming through on my helmet speakers, Doctor. I thought that you wanted to use the ship’s systems?” “Yes, indeed, Null! This is only the first test… and I also wanted to have a quick word with you in private. I’m going to ask Jamie to tell everyone that we are ready to try out my improvisations?’ Looking at his companion as he said this, the Doctor smiled his thanks when Jamie nodded briskly and exited. ‘Right, he is just leaving now. If you would be so kind as to bar the door behind him once more, I would like to give you a brief explanation as to why - if you find that you can indeed understand them - you must keep it from the Oortelians for the time being.” “And if your experiment failed, Doctor? If I am still unable to communicate with them?” “Um… Well… Let’s cross that bridge when it’s burning, shall we?” Once the Clade Commander had departed, Archivist First Valmik felt as if a fire had been lit in his belly, and he was no longer particularly hungry. Scooping out the few remaining chorpal bugs, he tucked them into his robe for later (because they were so delicious!) and offered his bowl to Thraxle. The man had seemed very surprised at first, and then very grateful. Valmik noted that he was about to go over and share this unexpected bounty with the Tec-Op, when Dotalane from Theoretical Possibilities had called him over, offering his own bowl. In fact, a renewed wave of enthusiasm had seemed to wash over most of the scholars present, and those who had not already finished their meals were nervously offering bowls to the guards. The honest delight that was displayed at this obviously rare treat had given Valmik pause. Were the crew forced to eat those detestable rations all the time? He had always assumed that on a ship the size of Indigo Flame - the largest that Fleet possessed - there would be ample room for live food storage. But then again, he had never actually given it much thought. Perhaps that was why the troopers always seemed to be on the verge of a hunt: alert and aggressive - even though they tried to behave like civilised people. As he watched them play with their food, Valmik almost - almost - felt his antipathy towards their ilk begin to ebb… just a little. He wasn’t entirely sure what help the enclaves could offer if they were not allowed to leave this room, but just the fact of being asked - of being acknowledged - was invigorating. Valmik had decided to tour the amphitheater, joining in with various discussions that had sprung up. Some people remained seated, talking on various topics to their immediate neighbors. Others had moved into the aisles, or any other available space, to form groups discussing their own particular specialties: how they may become relevant to the situation and so forth. The Archivist allowed himself to become drawn in to several diverse conversations: all the time trying to work out how everything might be made to fit together, to offer some practical and actionable suggestions to Silandor. At one stage he had noticed Thraxle in deep discussion with the Visi-Sphere operator, and immediately his default state of suspicion had returned. No attempts had been made to display anything further in the huge globe, so he could not imagine what they could be getting so involved in. He had decided to keep an eye on them as he did the rounds, without being too obvious, but by the time he had returned to his original place, he had entirely forgotten about them. In fact, he was so deep in thought, mulling over various ideas that had been put forward; that he was actually surprised when Thraxle asked for everyone’s attention. “Fellow Oortelians,’ the Com-Spec had said, ‘Clade Commander Silandor sends his regards, and hopes to be able to address you shortly. However, I believe that I can offer news of slightly more immediate interest. After consideration of any technical obstacles, Tec-Op Imanol and I are confident that we can allow you direct access to the main data stores… through the Visi-Sphere. This was the Commander’s idea, as the lock-down has unfortunately separated you from your usual access. Unless, of course, any of you thought to bring your own portable monitor devices?” There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as everyone, Valmik included, mentally kicked themselves for not taking the time to consider that precaution. “No, Thraxle,’ the Archivist First sighed, after a gentle cough, ‘I don’t think that anyone did. But then, we weren’t expecting any of this to happen when we arrived here…” “Of course not, Honoured Elder, not to worry. Naturally, Imanol will only be able to accommodate one person at a time on the Visi-Sphere, so Commander Silandor has offered to provide a small number of general access devices, which should be arriving shortly. However, if any of you have data that may prove useful that is only stored directly on your own devices, please let me know. If you can provide a list of required monitors, their locations and - if necessary - permission to access those locations…” “How will we connect to the central data net from here?” Somebody asked, just before Valmik was able to. “We are expecting a Mech-Tec to sort that out for us - I’m told he will be arriving as soon as he has collected the equipment and tools that he will require. If I could have that list, I will action it as soon as. I leave you to sort out amongst yourselves who is prioritised for Visi-Sphere access. I have a few other matters to supervise, so I will thank you in advance for your cooperation. Thank you all.” The Com-Spec returned to the Visi-Sphere, and conversation began again amongst the enclaves. Tec-Op Imanol had proven himself to be a very polite and helpful young man. Once everyone had agreed exactly who needed to be included for Visi-Sphere access. Valmik had made no effort to bully his way to the front of the list: as far as he was concerned, everyone would require access to his archives at some point - so it was a given that he would be included. Now the Archivist First just watched as the Technician explained patiently (and respectfully) to Revelar, how his board could be operated. The boy looked a little uneasy about letting anyone else play with his toy, but that did not prevent him from answering every question put to him. Valmik was quietly impressed. The decision to allow Theoretical Possibilities first bite had been arrived at fairly unanimously. (Most unusual, in his experience!) There didn’t actually seem to be much that the harder sciences could offer yet, at least, not until there was some hard evidence to work with. Revelar was listening avidly, looking very much like he wished to take notes for later consideration, but fortunately the younger scholar was able to reign in his enthusiasm for the mechanism, and concentrate on the content. The Archivist First actually felt that he and his fellows were being afforded their rightful dues for the first time. The auditorium felt much more like a respectable place of intellectual study now. The promised data devices had been delivered and distributed and, although the Mechanical Technician had yet to arrive, Valmik’s fellow scholars were making best use of them. Even those who were unfortunate enough to be issued a general information unit were using them to enter their own notes and insights, for possible later inclusion. Everyone else was observing the Visi-Sphere demonstration as closely as possible: eager to find out exactly what Revelar was going to call up - when Imanol finally judged him fit to use it. To the Archivist’s disappointment - although he should have expected something of the kind, Valmik admitted to himself - the first information the Theorist recovered was the original data from that thrice damned survey shuttle. (Yet again!) However, this soon proved to be more informative than the raw footage that had been presented to them earlier. Soon Revelar had, with Imanol’s occasional assistance, managed to retrieve the onboard logs from the shuttle itself, the readings (or lack thereof) from the various scans made, and the examination results of both the vehicle itself and its crew! Revelar was just proposing that a study of all this new (to them) information - in conjunction with the original records that they had already viewed - might offer new insights into the temporal anomaly that he suspected: when Thraxle broke the spell. “Please excuse me, Theoretical Possibilities!’ the Com-Tec announced, making everyone start. ‘Clade Commander Silandor has an update on our progress that he wishes to share. Enteberol, secure the gentleman’s data for later retrieval, and activate the link to the hub.” Revelar reluctantly gave up his seat at the control board in favour of the hovering technician: joining Valmik, and the others who had been permitted to observe his instruction, as they returned to their seats. Much to everyone’s surprise, the view that replaced the various data showed Silandor himself, sitting serenely in his command throne. “Hello, my friends, I have a lot to tell you all! Firstly, I am pleased to assure you that our brave explorers - and I include Thadokta and his companions in that accolade - have not encountered any threat so far. I wanted to tell you that before anything else, as I am sure that it has been playing on your minds, just as it has mine.’ The Commander leaned back into his throne, gesturing casually towards them all. ‘You may be wondering how I can talk to you in this fashion, when I haven’t done so before. Well… much to my embarrassment, I simply didn’t think of it before. Although Specialist Third Palasar’s visi-com unit is the only one aboard the vessel… that we have been referring to as the Ship of The Ancients, we do have a small stock onboard the Flame.’ (Although no one watching could know, this was actually true. Now. All units worn by evacuated troopers were in quarantine lockdown with their wearers, and Tec-Op Choltz was faithfully standing before Silandor, transmitting his every word.) ‘That aside, I am very pleased to inform you that Thadokta has made significant progress which will help us immeasurably, once certain… snags have been cleared up. You see, our party have managed to locate the flight deck of that Ship, and Thadokta believes he can access its record logs. I know, you are asking just how the Commander knows so much… Yes? Well, it’s really quite simple. They have occasionally been able to make fragmentary reports, but I decided that until a more coherent picture could be presented - I just wouldn’t trouble you with it! But before you choose to be offended, allow me to tell you that you will very soon be able to witness events for yourself.’ Momentarily, the Clade Commander appeared to be distracted by something over the heads of his audience, then murmured something into a device that he wore on his head. ‘Forgive me,’ he apologised when he returned his attention to them, ‘I am still receiving updates. As I was saying… Mech Tec Enteberol has been performing above and beyond, and has actually managed to establish two-way communications… they are just now coming online. I had intended to send him to you earlier to link you into the data-net, but this took priority. He is on his way to you now, and I think that you will be pleased with what he is bringing.’ With theatrical timing, a portal chose that moment to iris open, and Enteberol, accompanied by two others loaded down with boxes of kit, nervously entered the auditorium. It all seemed suspiciously stage-managed to Archivist First Valmik. If not by Silandor himself, then by some unknowable outside influence that seemed to be taking an indecent interest in his affairs. Still, he could not deny his fascination with what the Clade Commander was saying. ‘When my Tec arrives, please let me know - this transmission to you is one-way - I cannot see what is happening in your location. Just inform Thraxle, please. What the Tec will be bringing is a way for you to communicate with our team over there. I’m afraid that he has only managed to construct two coms units in the time available. One of which is for my own use, of course… So you will have to take turns to ask any questions - although this is perhaps a good thing. But I must advise you, I will personally veto any questions that do not - in my opinion - contribute towards a resolution. I am the Clade Commander. I will brook no opposition in this regard. I’m sure that you understand.’ Whilst Silandor had been talking, the Tec had been consulting with several of the crewmembers present, and scurrying about in a most undignified fashion: apparently attempting to locate… Well… Whatever it was he was looking for. Valmik was beginning to feel a little lightheaded, so he surreptitiously wormed a hand into his robe and grabbed a couple of chorpal bugs, feigning a cough as he slammed the wriggling creatures into his mouth. What in the nest was Silandor going on about? ‘Also, I am afraid that we do not have real two-way comms, we can only speak to Palasar, or anyone wearing her helmet. That person will have to pass on any questions, so there will inevitably a frustrating delay involved. Please excuse me again.’ Silandor now appeared to be staring off into space, as far as Valmik could tell, but soon after he nodded in agreement with something that only he could hear. ‘Yes. Yes, I totally agree, Zoee. I think that you have the view framed perfectly, I believe that you are ready… if Palasar has no objections?’ A pause. ‘Excellent! And has Thadokta managed to establish the link as he hoped? Ah… I see. Well, Zoee, now would appear to be as good a time to test it as any, don’t you think?” Whatever this ‘Zoee’ - presumably Thadokta’s missing companion - said in response was never heard by those watching the Commander. However, The Archivist First was somewhat startled when Silandor looked directly into his eyes and said. “Choltz. Disconnect your feed. We must trust in Thadokta now.” Category:Forgotten Suns